Masacre en Equestria : La venganza de Chrysalis
by roxas2key
Summary: La reina Chrysalis quiere su venganza y no descansará hasta obtenerla, pobran un valiente Dragón, Trixie, y La princesa Luna deterner a esta malvada Reina. (Fanfic Rated: t, para algunos lectores talves pueda ser M, se recomienda discresion).
1. En busca de un Secuaz

¡La amistad!, ¡odio la amistad!- Se repetía una y otra vez la reina Chrysalis mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro por su castillo destruyendo todo objeto ligero que se encontraba a su paso.

¡Debo!, debo buscar una forma de terminar con la amistad, sino acabo con ella y sus protectoras, nunca podré conquistar Equestria.

-Necesito, necesito un plan, pero no uno cualquiera, este tiene que ser infalible, a prueba de errores; Necesito: Un secuaz, uno tan malvado como yo, y que sea capaz de obedecerme en todo, alguien que tenga sentimientos de odio y rencor al igual que yo hacia Equestria.

-¡Changelins!- Gritó la reina a todo pulmón para llamar a sus sirvientes mitad pony mitad insecto.

Los Changelins respondieron de inmediato y todos en menos de 15 segundos estaban presentes ante su reina.

-Ustedes, mis súbditos, seleccionaré nueve de ustedes de forma aleatoria, de los nueve se dividirán y formaran tres grupos de tres, cada grupo estará encargado de conseguirme a el pony más vil y malvado que encuentren, pero, que esté dispuesto a obedecerme y obtendrá su recompensa, los tres ponis tendrán una prueba para seleccionar al mejor, el grupo que tenga al pony mas competente tendrán un privilegio, el privilegio de ser tenientes Changelins.

-Tú, tú, tú, tú, tú y tú- Seleccionó la reina Chrysalis a diestra y siniestra. –Pónganse al lado mío.

Los Changelins seleccionados se pusieron al lado de su reina.

Los primeros tres contado de izquierda a derecha serán el primer grupo, y los demás serán el segundo.

Un Changelins procedió a preguntar -¿y cuáles serán los que conformaran el tercer grupo?

-¡Caya- Ordenó Chrysalis lanzando un rayo de su cuerno y pulverizando al changeling que le había preguntado, ¿ y algunos de ustedes quiere preguntarme otra cosa? – Añadió la reina.

Los Changelins negaron con la cabeza.

-Ok, bien, entonces, tú, tú, y tú , serán los que conformaran el tercer grupo, por favor, pasen adelante.

-Bien, los Changelins no seleccionados procedan a irse y a continuar con sus labores- ordenó Chrysalis.

Dichos pony-insectos procedieron a irse, todos menos los seleccionados.

-Ok ya conformados los grupos, busquen lo que les dije, ¡Ahora!- Dijo la Reyna Chrysalis.

Los sirvientes de dicha reina procedieron a hacer como se les fue mandado.

Al cabo de tres días y medios los tres grupos trajeron respectivamente a un pony (el más malvado y obediente que encontraron)

El primero grupo trajo un pony llamado Stelion (Este pony era de piel azul marino y cabello gris , su cuttiemark era una estrella roja, este tenía una apariencia algo intimidante)

El segundo grupo trajo un pony llamado Darkblood (Este era de piel negra, y una crin de color rojo vino, su cuttiemark era una cablera con dos huesos atravesados.

El tercer grupo trajo a un pony llamado Fireclain (este era de piel roja con una crin y cola verde oscuro, de cuttiemark tenía una máscara negra).

-bien, a ver que tenemos, Changelins pueden retirarse-Ordenó Chrysalis, - ¿los Changelins les contaron cual sería su misión y de que abrí una prueba para determinar el vencedor?- añadió Chrysalis.

Los tres ponis asintieron.

La prueba consiste en traerme la cabeza de un pony de Equestria, tiene que estar presente en dos días, exactamente a las 7:30 PM.

-Pueden comenzar ahora- añadió Chrysalis.

Los ponis fueron en busca de su víctima.

Dos días después a las 7:30 PM.

El pony nombrado Darkblood llegó a la presencia de la reina Chrysalis con su cometido.

Darkblood traía la cabeza de Stelion (uno de los ponis que supuestamente IBA a participar de la prueba de Chrysalis) en una estaca.

-Eh, ese no era uno de los concursantes- Pregunto la reina mientras señalaba la cabeza del pony muerto.

-sí, sí lo era,- respondió Darkblood orgullosamente.

-¿Bien y donde estará el otro pony?- Preguntó Chrysalis.

-Bueno, digamos que me encargué de que dicho pony no pudiera concursar más- dijo Darkblood mirándose una pata.

-Excelente, bueno, como eres el único pony vivo, y también el más me gustó por tu gran maldad y odio, eres el ganador, si haces lo que digo te nombrare segundo comandante di mi futuro reino sobre Equestria- Dijo la reina Chrysalis.

-Suena bien ¿ y qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó el pony color negro.

-Tu primera misión será la siguiente: Primero me vengaré de Celéstia de la forma más dolorosa posible: quitándole a su aprendiz y alumna consentida: Twilight Sparkle, así le daré un golpe bajo a su moral- Dijo la reina de los Changelins a su vez pasándole una foto de dicha alicornio.

-¿Esta es verdad?- Preguntó Darkblood.

-sí, esa misma, cuando la mates, tráeme su cuerno, como prueba de tu victoria, por ahora esa es tu única tarea.

-Sí, mi reina- Dijo Darkblood arrodillándose ante Chrysalis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, este fue el inicio, pronto actualizare, por favor dejen su reviews, si necesito mejorar en algo favor decírmelo por Private Message (PM), gracias.

ATT: Roxas2key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. La misión de Darkblood

**La misión de Darkblood:**

Darkblood procedió a partir rumbo a Ponyville con un objetivo en mente: Matar a Twilight Sparkle.

**Mientras tanto en Equestria...**

Hola Fluttershy sabías que hoy hay un pijama party en la casa de Rarity verdad? Dijo Twilight.

No, no lo sabía.- Respondió Fluttershy.

-Pues estas invitada. Ahora me tengo que ir invitar a Rainbow Dash-. Dijo la pony morada alejándose de Fluttershy.

-¿Puedo acompáñate Twi?- dijo Fluttershy.

-Desde luego- Finalizó Twilight la conversación.

Las dos ponis fueron en busca de Rainbow Dash, al cabo de 7 minutos de búsqueda al fin pudieron encontrar a Rainbow Dash, en un lugar un tanto inusual, en el follaje de una árbol.

Ehh, Rainbow, ¿Cómo llegaste a parar hay?- Pregunto Twilight.

-Bueno, es que estaba practicando una de mis piruetas y entonces algo salió mal y acabe aquí- Respondió la pony de cabello arcoíris con una sonrisa algo improvisada.

-Ok, te estuvimos buscando para invitarte a un pijama party en la casa de Rarity. ¿Vendrás?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Claro que si- Respondió Rainbow Dash.

**Mientras con Rarity.**

Rarity iba rumbo a la pastelería de cierta pony rosa conocida como Pinkie Pie.

Rarity, al llegar a la puerta de la pastelería, toco esta.

Al cabo de unos 10 segundos salió Pinkie Pie. - Ah, hola Rarity, ¿Y en que andas? -Dijo Pinkie.

-Hola Pinkie Pie, vengo a informarte que hoy en mi casa tendremos un Pijama Party junto a Dashie, Twilight, Fluttershy, y por supuesto yo. ¿Te anotas? -Expresó Rarity.

- Sin duda alguna amiga..¿y llevo pastelitos ?... Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Siempre que puedas sí por favor- Dijo Rarity.

Cuando eran eso de las 8 de la noche las ponis ya estaban en la casa de Rarity.

Primero decidieron jugar Twister (PD: Busquen el juego en Google si no lo conocen).

-Rojo izquierda pata delantera, izquierda pata trasera al verde- Dijo Sweetie belle haciendo que las ponis tomaran respectivas posiciones en el tablero.

- no , no , no alcanzo , decía Fluttershy tratando de poner su pata izquierda trasera en el color rojo más próximo que tenía.

-Me caigo- Decía Rarity perdiendo el equilibrio. La cual no pudo caerse ya que Rainbow Dash extendió su ala derecha para que a Rarity le sirva de apoyo.

- Ustedes si son quejonas- decía Pinkie Pie.

-Sí, ustedes no son rivales para Pinkie y yo. ¿No es verdad Pinkie?- Decía presumida Rainbow Dash.

Pata Trasera izquierda azul, pata derecha delantera verde.

Volvió de decir Sweetie Belle las próximas posiciones de las participantes.

Las ponis trataban de acomodarse entre sí con mucha dificultad.

Twilight se puso en una posición un tanto incomoda la cual le hacían temblar las piernas.

Twilight perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia un costado donde se hallaba Rarity la cual, por culpa de Twilight, perdió también su equilibrio, esto provocó una cadena de caídas como el efecto dominó.

Después de 15 minutos más jugando a Twister estas ponis traviesas se cansaron de jugar tan loco juego, Rarity dijo - ¿y ahora qué tal si nos maquillamos?-

-no, no, no, no- respondían una pony detrás de otra ya que solo a Rarity quería maquillarse en ese momento.

-¿Bueno entonces que hacemos?- Dijo Rarity frunciendo el seño.

-Pelea de almohadaaaasss- Dijo Pinkie Pie tirándole un almohadazo a Rainbow Dash.

Dashie miro con mala cara a Pinkie por su ataque desprevenido, Rainbow tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a Pinkie Pie, pero esta se agachó y esquivó el ataque.

Twilight uso su poder de levitación y tomo una almohada con dicho Poder y se la lanzó a toda velocidad a Applejack.

Esta ágilmente agarró la almohada que le había lanzado Twilight y esta con todo le asestó un golpe a Rarity.

-Esponjoso, aun así doloroso. Dijo Rarity levantándose del piso agarrando una almohada y lanzársela Pinkie, esta se agachó para esquivar, pero, desafortunadamente la pobre Fluttershy estaba atrás de Pinkie Pie, y esta pony peli-rosada recibió el golpe.

Las ponis seguían jugando alocadamente, Hasta que en un segundo todo pasó. Las luces se fueron. Las ponis entraron en confusión, y luego se oyó un grito , un grito seco.

Cuando las luces volvieron encontraron un pequeño charco de sangre, y se noto que la ventana trasera estaba abierta.

- ¿De, de quien es esta sangre? - pregunto Rarity asustada.

-¿ y, y , y donde está Twilight?

Preguntó aún más confusa Rainbow Dash.

-¿Y quién se llevó mis pastelillos? Dijo Pinkie Pie que había notado que en la mesa donde estaban los pastelillos no había ninguno.

-¿Twilight, espero que no nos estés jugando una broma?- dijo Fluttershy escondiéndose en un rincón de la habitación.

Applejack se acercó al charco de sangre, esta la olió y dijo- Chi-chias es..esta sangres es de verdad-.

Al decir esto todas las ponis restantes se quedaron horrorizadas.

-Te-te-tenemos que avisar a Celéstia de esto-. Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Vamos mañana porque se hace de tarde, aparte yo no quiero salir a estas horas con un maníaco suelto-. Dijo Rarity que estaba temblorosa.

**Mientras con Darkblood.**

-Estos pastelillos están esquicitos- Dijo Darkblood mientras se lamía el hocico.

Darkblood siguió su camino por los senderos más oscuros que encontraba, debido a que llevaba el cuerpo de la alicornio morada en su lomo.

Al llegar al Palacio de Celéstia, este entró por una ventana sigilosamente y en la sala de estar dejó el cuerpo ensangrentado de Twilight Sparkle en el piso.

Al terminar su misión, este pony asesino de cabello rojo se dirigió hacia el Castillo de la Reina Chrysalis.

Este entro por la entrada principal y fue directamente al trono de dicha reina.

-Reina Chrysalis, he llevado a cabo la misión- Dijo Darkblood arrodillándose ante Chrysalis.

- Y bien, ¿Ha sido un éxito?

-Si todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, aquí está el cuerno de esa pony.- Dijo Darkblood entregándole el cuerno de Twilight a Chrysalis.

-Excelente-. Dijo la reina de los Changelins.

-Además, el cuerpo de esa pony, lo he dejado en el palacio de Celéstia para que se lleve un gran susto- Añadió Darkblood.

-Excelente, Magnífico, cada vez me caes mejor-. Dijo Chrysalis elogiando a Darkblood por su excelente trabajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí el capítulo. Lo siento por los fans de Twilight pero tenía que ocurrir.

Pronto actualizaré, les agradeceré sus reviews.

ATT: Roxas2key.


	3. Preguntas sin respuestas

**Capítulo 3 - Preguntas sin Respuestas.**

Ya de día por la mañana Celéstia dejó su alcoba y bajó las escaleras hasta uno de los vestíbulos.

-¡Por los rayos que sol!- Exclamó Celéstia al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de su querida alumna y princesa Twilight Sparkle.

-Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios- Decía una y otra vez la Princesa del Sol dándole vueltas al cuerpo de su alumna.

-Ok, calma Celéstia, eres una Princesa, no puedes perder el juicio ahora- Se dijo Celéstia en voz baja en un intento de calmar una combinación de emociones que se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo.

-Debo, debo llamar a mi hermana, si llamaré a Luna- Dijo Celéstia con paso veloz directo a la habitación de su hermana.

-¡Hermana, Hermana!- Dijo Celéstia tocando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-Ahora no, no vez que son las 6 de la mañana- Respondió toda somnolienta la Princesa Luna.

-Es-Es muy urgente, debes de venir pronto- Dijo Celéstia desesperada.

-¿Que están importante?- Preguntó Luna a su Hermana abriendo la puerta.

-Ven conmigo- Respondió Celéstia la cual bajó como un rayo hacia el vestíbulo donde se encontraba el cuerpo.

-Oh, No- Solo eso pudo exclamar Luna a ver el cuerpo de Twilight todo ensangrentado, -¿Qui-Quien habrá sido capaz?- Preguntó Luna toda temblorosa.

-No lo sé, pero sea quién fuera me las pagará- Dijo Celéstia poniéndose casi toda roja de la ira que le provocaba ver tal acto.

-Te-te-tenemos que llamar a las otras chicas- Añadió Luna.

-Está bien, llamaré a un Guardia Real para que se encargue de traer a estas.

**Mientras con las cinco restantes...**

Las 5 ponis estaban todas dormidas en el piso, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban estas.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó una semi-dormida Pinkie Pie.

-Es SteelForce, Guardia Real de la Princesa Celéstia, esta les hace un llamada urgente- Dijo el Guardia en contestación de la pregunta de Pinkie Pie

-Chicas, chicas despierten, es-es urgente, Celéstia nos llama- Dijo Pinkie Pie despertando a las otras cuatro ponis.

-Posible asesinato o secuestro de Twilight, y Celéstia nos llama, este no me suena nada bien- Dijo Applejack con cara de suspenso.

-Espera, ¿y si este tal SteelForce es el maníaco y quiere asesinarnos?- Pregunto Rarity que estaba algo nerviosa.

-Eeehh, Rarity no pudo ser el porqué si hubiese querido matarnos o hacer lo que sea con nosotras ya lo hubiese hecho mientras dormíamos- Aclaró Rainbow Dash.

-Buen punto, entonces vamos- Dijo Rarity abriendo la puerta.

-¿Y bien, ya terminaron de despertarse?- Dijo SteelForce sarcásticamente y con cara de pocos amigos.

Estas cinco asustadas y confundidas ponis fueron al palacio de Celéstia con la escolta de SteelForce.

Al llegar Celéstia las recibió en la puerta de su castillo (Siendo que el cuerpo de Twilight estaba en el 3er piso).

-Hola chicas, necesito que suban para que vean algo- Dijo Celéstia galopando hasta la escalera más próxima.

Ya estando en el tercer piso la reacción fue igual de todas al ver el cuerpo de su quería amiga, tuvieron una cara de espanto, a Rarity y a Fluttershy les temblaban las piernas, y a Pinkie se le erizó el pelo.

-Para esto las llamaba- Dijo Celéstia cabizbaja y apenada por lo sucedido.

-Sa-sabíamos que Twilight estaba en peligro, con esto confirmamos nuestras peores sospechas- Opinó Rainbow Dash soltando un par de lágrimas.

-Sí, pues, *Snif*, veras, Twi, y nosotras estábamos anoche en un Pijama Party, y todo estaba bien, hasta que se fueron las luces, y- y *Snif* solo logramos ver restos de sangre y una ventana abierta.- Dijo Pinkie Pie sollozando.

-Ustedes, necesitan quedarse aquí hasta que resolvamos todo este embrollo, ya que no hay otro lugar más seguro, haré que la escolta del castillo sea reforzada, no se preocupen mis niñas, no dejaré que algo malo les pase- Dijo Celéstia.

-Gra-gracias Celéstia-Dijo Fluttershy algo sollozante.

-No hay nada que agradecer- Dijo la Princesa Celéstia, será mejor que llamemos a Shining Armour e infórmale de lo ocurrido- Añadió Celéstia e inmediatamente mandó a otro de sus guardias a que realizara este cometido.

Después de 40 minutos Shining se presentó ante Celéstia acompañado del guarda que lo buscó.

-Ya el guardia te debió de informar lo ocurrido, lo lamento- Dijo Celéstia apenada.

-Si, el ya me informó, fue-fue una muy buena hermana, espero que ahora esté en un lugar mejor- Dijo Shining Armour casi sin ganas.

**Mientras con Chrysalis y Darkblood...**

-Darkblood, tengo otro cometido para ti mi fiel ayudante- Expresó la Reina Changeling.

-Dígame mi reina que no soy adivino-Respondió este.

-Pues veras, seguramente estos ponis se deben haber enterado de esto, quiero que mates a 4 ponys más estos son los Guardias Reales, estos son los guardias más poderosos y apegados a Celéstia, los otros guardias son menos importantes, si uno de los guardias menores entra en tu caminó, elimínalo.- Ordenó Chrysalis.

-Ok,¿ y cómo sabré cuales son reales y cuáles no?- Preguntó el pony secuaz.

-Los Reales son diferenciados por tener un casco con una pluma Dorada, los guardas sacramentales tienen pluma azul con plateado, y los guardas menores tienen pluma roja, ya sabes cuál es tu misión, ahora. ¡Cúmplela! - Detalló y ordenó Chrysalis.

- Si, mi reina- Dijo Darkblood marchándose a cumplir su misión.

Darkblood emprendió camino al Palacio de Celéstia, al llegar, este se tuvo que esconder en un arbusto cercano debido a que la guardia del castillo fue reforzada.

-Este sí que será un buen reto- Murmuró Darkblood tratando de idear un plan de entrada.

-_Necesito una distracción, necesito chicas- _Pensó Darkblood caminado hacia el burdel pony más cercano.

Darkblood entró en este con la esperanza de conseguir su señuelo, este consiguió una pony muy sensual y le explicó que todo lo que debía hacer sería distraer a unos guardias, esta aceptó con gusto pero cobrándole unos 1500 bits,_ - Espero que mi paga sea buena- _Pensó Darkblood al darle el dinero a la pony-señuelo.

Mientras la sensual pony distraía a los guardias, Darkblood se escabulló fácilmente en el reciento, este, a escondidillas, buscó y rebuscó a los Guardias Reales, que para fortuna de nuestro joven y virtuoso asesino, se encontraban en una habitación charlando entre ellos.

-No debo entrar y comenzar a asesinar 4 contra 1 sería un suicidio, necesito matarlos a todos de una vez- _Pensó Darkblood. _

Darkblood buscó por el castillo algo que lo ayudara a hacer su cometido, este encontró el cuarto de armas de los soldados y guardias, este pony peli-rojo tomo un barril de pólvora y un encendedor, Darkblood volvió a escurrirse cerca de la habitación en que los ponis con casco pluma-dorada hablaban entre sí.

Darkblood entreabrió la puerta sin que estos cuatros. Se dieran cuenta, este terminó de abrirla y arrojó el barril de pólvora al interior de la habitación, antes de que los cuatro guardias se dieran cuenta, este lanzo el encendedor haciendo que el barril cargado de pólvora explotase, lo cual hizo que la puerta de la habitación saliera volando y que los cuatro desafortunados guardias terminaran calcinados.

Darkblood entró en la habitación que hizo estallar el barril, tomó un casco de uno de los cuerpos de los guardias y se fugó por la ventana antes de que los otros guardas fueran a averiguar que acababa de suceder...

Darkblood volvió al castillo de la reina Chrysalis, -Oh mi reina, he cumplido la misión y compro prueba no solicitada de mi éxito le traje el casco de uno de los Guardias Reales-. Expresó Darkblood a Chrysalis.

-Excelente, sabía que no fallarías- Dijo Chrysalis expresando su satisfacción.

-Ah, Chrysalis, y por cierto, me debes 1500 bits- Añadió Darkblood (Ya deben saber porque).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Gracias por leer, y les agradecerían aún más si dejaran sus reviews. Pronto volveré a actualizar.

ATT: Roxas2key.


	4. La nueva elegída

**Capitulo 4: La nueva elegida.**

**Volviendo al castillo de Celéstia.**

-¡Princesa Celéstia, Princesa Celéstia!- llamaron los guardias gritando.

-Digan, digan, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Dijo Celéstia.

-Pues, pues verá- Dijo uno de los 7 guardias que fueron a investigar por qué la explosión – En uno de los cuartos del castillo hubo una explosión, yo y mis seis compañeros fuimos a investigar de que se trataba y cuando llegamos vimos a los cuatro guardias reales muertos y carbonizados.

-¡Maldición! Ese pony asesino volvió a atacar, pero, ¿Cómo pudo entrar si reforzamos la defensa?-Dijo Celéstia enojada.

-No sé como entro, pero veamos que se puede hacer- Agregó uno de los siete ponis.

-Pues, estén más atentos, ese descuido me costó a los mejores cuatro guardias, solo nos queda a Shining, y a el no quiero perderlo- añadió Celéstia.

-Tenemos que estar más alerta, y ahora que lo pienso, los poderes de la amistad no funcionaran si no está el cuarto elemento, necesitaremos un reemplazo para Twilight- Dijo Celéstia nuevamente.

-¿Y quién será dicho reemplazo?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie muy curiosamente.

-No sé, no tengo a nadie en mente- Respondió Celéstia.

-Debería ser alguien capaz de usar la magia, lógicamente- Agregó Shining Armour.

-No conozco otro unicornio con la capacidad que tenía Twilight- Dijo Applejack.

-Ni tampoco existe- Agregó Rarity.

-Creo que tengo una idea- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Pues dila- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Creo que la pony que podría reemplazar a Twilight puede ser Trixie- Respondió la pony rosa.

-¡¿Trixie?¡- Se asombraron todas las mane5 menos Pinkie Pie.

-Trixie nunca, no recuerdas lo que le hiso a mi cabello- Dijo Rarity con cara de enojo al recordarse de aquel día.

-Bueno ¿tiene una mejor idea?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Eeehh- -Pues- -Buenooo- Dijeron las mane4 pensando en que otra pony a parte de Trixie.

-Bueno, si no hay otra pony entonces Trixie será, ahora hay que ver si estaría dispuesta- Dijo Celéstia.

-Ni modo- Dijo suspirando Applejack.

-Entonces, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, vallan a buscar a Trixie- Ordenó Celéstia.

-Raygan, Stelion, escolten a estas dos- Añadió la Celéstia a dos ponis alados que pertenecía al grupo de los "siete" anteriores.

-Las dos pegasos, con escolta de esos dos ponis salieron a buscar a Trixie, la nueva sucesora de Twilight.

-Ehhh, Princesa Celéstia, ¿Spike fue informado de la muerte de Twilight?- Preguntó Fluttershy antes de partir.

-No, creo que no ha sido informado- Respondió Celéstia.

-Será mejor que se le informe, va a saberlo tarde o temprano- Añadió la Princesa Luna.

-Bueno, está bien, cuando vallan de paso a buscar a esa tal Trixie, avísenle a Spike lo que pasó- Ordenó Celéstia.

-Si, como mande- Dijo Fluttershy mientras se fue volando junto a Rainbow Dash y los otros pegasos que tenían como escolta.

-Genial, en busca de "La gran y poderosa Trixie"- Dijo Rainbow Dash con tono molesto.

-Primero pasemos por casa de Spike- Dijo Fluttershy. (Resulta que ahora es "casa de Spike" y no de Twilight ya saben porque, pobre Twi).

Ya llegando a la casa donde reside Spike, Rainbow Dash toco el timbre de la puerta.

-Umm, ¿Quién será?, seguro es Twi- Dijo Spike levantándose del sillón donde veía agustamente TV a abrir la puerta.

-Ah, hola Rainbow, y hola flutt, ¿Se podría saber por qué están siendo escoltadas?- Saludó y preguntó el dragoncito.

-Ehh, pues veras Spike…- Decía Fluttershy pero Dash no la dejó continuar.

-Yo le explico, mira Spike, anoche Twilight estaba en casa de Rarity con nosotros y las demás, todo estaba bien hasta que se fue la luz, cuando la luz volvió Twilight no estaba, luego aterrorizadas por los que pasó nos dormimos, luego fuimos en la mañana al castillo de Celéstia, y en el castillo de esta estaba el cuerpo de Twilight todo ensangrentado, luego de una pequeña conversación nos mandaron acá a buscar a la puta de Trixie, ¿ENTIENDES?- Dijo Rainbow Dash con cara de pocos amigos.

Spike al oír esta noticia sobra la muerte de su quería Twilight, le dio un Tic en el ojo izquierdo y este se termino desmayando, los guardias lo recogieron del piso y lo llevaron al castillo de Celéstia, ya con Spike avisado, el próximo destino era buscar a Trixie.

Estas y estos cuatro pegasos fueron a buscar a Trixie por las calle de Ponyville, fueron casa por casa, hasta que en una hallaron lo que buscan (fueron 78 intentos antes de encontrar a Trixie, así que fue una ardua búsqueda).

-Hola, ¿Qué desean?- Dijo Trixie abriendo la puerta.

-Hola , Trixie- Saludó Rainbow mirando fijamente a Trixie – Estamos aquí por una razón, La Princesa Celéstia nos mandó a buscarte para que seas uno de los elemento de la armonía: "La magia"- Explicó Rainbow Dash sin dejar de estar molesta.

-¿Y qué pasó con Twilight, acaso, no es lo suficientemente buena como para ser uno de los elementos?-Dijo Trixie mientras sacaba un limador de pezuñas y empezó a limarse la pezuña derecha.

-¡Escúchame bien perra sucia y desgraciada!, Celéstia te mandó a buscar por que Twilight fue asesinada y necesitamos a alguien que desempeñe dicho elemento, y tu no le das a Twilight ni por los tobillos pero no había otra quien pudiese reemplazarla, si aceptas, te comprometerás a Ser "Amable, amigable y dócil y Nada, pero Nada de presumida", si avergüenzas el puesto que Twi tubo, te prometo que te arrancare las orejas y te las meteré por ya sabes dónde, ESCUCHASTE- Explicó Rainbow Dash con un tono amenazante.

-Bueno si Equestria me necesita, ACEPTO- Dijo Trixie - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – Añadió esta-

-Ven con nosotros y Celéstia te dirá todo- Dijo Fluttershy partiendo con una muy enojada Rainbow Dash y Trixie.

Ya al llegar donde Celéstia en sus castillo…

-Ok, esta es Trixie, la "elegida"- Dijo Rainbow Dash con tono despectivo.

-Ok Trixie, si aceptaste ser la portadora del elemento "magia" te comprometes a sacrificarte por tu pueblo, reino, amigos y demás.

-Si Acepto- Dijo Trixie.

-Ok como aceptaste

_-Dos veces-_ Susurró Trixie en voz inaudible.

-Bien, Espera un momento- Dijo Celéstia mientras iba a buscar el amuleto perteneciente a Twilight.

-Ya regresando Celéstia con el amuleto esta se lo colocó a Trixie, Celéstia dijo un conjuro el cual hizo que Trixie se elevara con un aura un tanto morada, luego desde su cuerpo se emanó una luz cegadora, al disiparse dicha luz Trixie bajó lentamente al suelo.

-Ok ya estas vinculada con dicho elemento, deberás permanecer aquí, ya que debes saber que tristemente mi querida alumna Twilight fue asesinada y no queremos perder a nadie más en este reino- Dijo Celéstia apenada por lo sucedido a su fiel alumna.

-¿Eehh, que, que, que passsooo?- Decía Spike mientras se levantaba del piso en el castillo de Celéstia.

-Spike, ya te conté, debes saber por qué estás aquí- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, lo que recuerdo fue que dijiste que Twi había muerto y me halle aquí- Dijo Spike algo relajado.

-E-Espera, Twi, Twi ha muerto- Dijo Spike poniéndose manos en la cabeza y reaccionando por tal noticia.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Gritó Spike poniéndose de rodillas y echando a llorar.

-Lo- lo sentimos mucho Spike- dijo Rarity a este y esta pony lo abrazó tiernamente el cual hizo que Spike se calmara un poco.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH- Se oyó un grito seco en las lejanías.

-¿Qué, que rayos fue eso?- Se preguntó histérica La Princesa Celéstia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Bueno aquí el capítulo, si fue de su agrado y si pueden dejen reviews, pronto actualizare nos vemos para la próxima.

Se despide: Roxas2key.


	5. Letras

**Capítulo 5 - Letras.**

Después de oír tan espeluznante grito, dos guardias fueron a investigar lo sucedido, en la calles de Ponyville vieron a una multitud de personas reunidas en la casa del Sr y la Sra. Cake.

-Abran paso, por favor- Dijo uno de los guardias abriéndose paso para entrar en la casa junto con su compañero.

Cuando entraron vieron una temblorosa Sra. Cake que miraba espantada el cuerpo todo ensangrentado de su esposo.

-Al parecer este inquilino fue asesinado a cuchillazos- Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Perdón señora, se que está muy conmocionada por todo lo que pasó pero, ¿Vio al sujeto quien hizo esto?- Preguntó el otro guardia.

-No, no vi nada, solo...solo me di cuenta de esto cuando escuché los gritos de mi esposo y viene corriendo, todo pasó muy rápido- Dijo la Sra. Cake entrando en sollozos.

Los investigadores (los guardias) notaron que cerca del cuerpo había dos papeles y cada uno contenía una letra y al lado inferior izquierdo del papel un número.

Uno de los papeles tenía la letra "C" y un número 1 y el otro tiene la letra S y contiene el número 4.

-Oh que raro, ¿no?- Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Mejor volvamos al castillo- Respondió el otro.

Los guardias tomaron las dos notas y regresaron al castillo.

-¿Y que encontraron?- Preguntó Rarity al ver regresar a los dos guardias.

-Nada bueno, el Sr. Cake fue asesinado brutalmente y hallamos estas dos notas curiosos- Explicó uno de los guardias.

-Oh! Eso es horrible- Expreso Pinkie Pie con cara de espanto.

-Y ¿Que dicen las dos notas?- Preguntó Spike.

-Velo por ti mismo- Respondió uno de los guardias entregándoselas a Spike.

-Humm, solo dice C y un 1 y una S con un 4, que extraño- Opinó el dragoncito aún resentido por lo de Twilight.

-Estoy hay que investigarlo- Dijo Rarity dándose rápidamente una vuelta y vistiendo un clásico atuendo de Sherlock Holmes y con lupa incluida,

-Solo se puede ver una letra, un número y una pequeña marca de sangre- Dijo Rarity observando el papel.

-Dime algo que no sepa- Dijo Trixie sarcásticamente.

-Lo único que sabemos es que hay una asesina suelto- Agregó Pinkie Pie.

**Mientras en el imperio Changeling...**

-He vuelto mi reina- Dijo Darkblood arrodillándose ante Chrysalis.

-¿Has cumplido tu misión?- Preguntó Chrysalis.

-Sí, lo he hecho tal y cual me pediste- Respondió el pony de color negro y rojo.

-Bien, ¿pudiste saber algo sobre Shining?-

-Lo único que sé es que el está en el castillo de Celéstia, la seguridad es máxima, no creo que pueda pasar- Explicó Darkblood.

-Está bien, tenemos que hacer que Shining quede desprotegido para darle de baja- Añadió Chrysalis.

-Será difícil, pero no imposible- Dijo Darkblood pensando en cómo se podía deshacerse de ese pony blanco.

-Luego pensaremos en eso, tómate un descanso y luego cumple con la segunda parte de tu misión- Ordenó la Reina Changeling.

-Como ordene, majestad- Respondió Darkblood retirándose hasta su habitación en el castillo de Chrysalis.

**Volviendo con las mane five...**

-¡Guardias! Tomen posesión de cualquier entrada de la ciudad de Ponyville, Canterlot o cualquier otra jurisdicción bajo mi poder, vean y cerciórense de que NINGÚN pony u otro ser salga o entre de esta ciudad hasta nuevo aviso!- Ordenó rotundamente la princesa del Sol por su alto parlante.

Los guardias rápidamente se dispersaron por la ciudad bloqueando y vigilando cada lugar de entrada.

-Heee Celéstia,¿ no crees que bloquear la entrada a Ponyville sea muy drástico?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Aquí no debe haber más muertes, es mi deber proteger al reino y sobre todo a ustedes- Explicó Celéstia.

-Y mientras estemos en este castillo, ¿qué haremos?- Preguntó Luna.

-¿Ustedes?, harán todo lo que se pueda hacer en este castillo, pero queda prohibido que alguien salga de este recinto, excepto mis guardias- Ordenó Celéstia.

Las ponis se quedaron en el castillo sin poder salir, luna ya había dado paso a la luna, en la oscuridad Darkblood estaba listo para sentenciar la vida de otros ponis.

Darkblood caminó hasta las calles de Canterlot, al ir avistando la entrada se percató de que numerosos guardias cubrían la entrada.

-¡Mierda!, ¿cómo podré pasar sin que me vean?- Se quejó Darkblood comenzando a planear su entrada.

-Veamos, la puerta esta toda cubierta, por lo que deberé trepar por el muro.

Darkblood sigilosamente caminó por las cercanías del muro hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de los guardas.

-Ok, ahora solo tengo que buscar la manera de escalar este muro- Susurró Darkblood buscando algo que le ayudara a pasar por arriba del muro.

-Bingo- Exclamó en tono bajo Darkblood al encontrar un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para sobrepasar el muro.

Darkblood se aproximó a este árbol y lo fue trepando cuidadosamente, ya estando en una de las altas ramas del árbol se colocó arriba del muro.

-Bien ya estoy arriba, el problema es bajar- Replicó este pony asesino buscando algo de ayuda al su alrededor.

-Oh genial, esas cajas me ayudaran- Dijo Darkblood victorioso de encontrar un montón de suaves cajas apiladas y vacías.

Darkblood saltó sobre estas y cayó sano y salvo.

_-Ok ya estoy adentro, luego me preocupo de cómo salir, ahora a trabajar- _Se habló a si mismo buscando su próxima víctima.

Darkblood se aproximó al castillo del príncipe Blueblood y entró sigilosamente en este.

El castillo de Blueblood no estaba muy bien protegido así que para Darkblood fue muy fácil escurrirse por los pasillos de este.

Darkblood había encontrado la habitación de dicho príncipe, entró en esta donde el pony blanco de crin rubio yacía plácidamente en la cama, Darkblood se le acercó y dio su estocada, una puñalada en el cuerpo del príncipe, este no pudo gritar, fue todo tan rápido, se durmió sin saber que la muerte vendría esa noche.

Ya con el trabajo hecho Darkblood dejó una nota en la habitación y se retiró del castillo del príncipe, ahora fallecido.

-Al fin, ya llevó un 75 porciento de mi misión- Expresó Darkblood sacudiéndose un poco de sudor de su frente.

La próxima victima de este hábil asesino se encontrara en Ponyville, y él se aseguraría de que no viera más la luz del sol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza, les prometo otro capítulo pronto, les agradecería sus reviews... Gracias otra vez y nos vemos luego.

Se despide: Roxas2key.


	6. Cuatro letras, una palabra

**Capítulo 6 - cuatro letras, una palabra -**

Darkblood, el cual se encontraba en Canterlot, emprendió su viaje hasta Ponyville, actualmente eran las 2 AM, todos dormían, menos los guardias del reino que seguían despiertos, pero abatidos por el sueño.

Como solo había guardias en las entradas del reino de Celéstia este pudo caminar tranquilamente por Canterlot y salir de rumbo a Ponyville.

_-Genial, ahora a caminar a las 2 de la madrugada con un sueño más asesino que yo-_ Pensó Darkblood mientras se reía ligeramente.

Darkblood siguió caminando hasta llegar a Ponyville, hasta ese entonces eran las 3 de la madrugada, Darkblood caminó a la casa donde moraba su próxima victima, al llegar quiso entrar por una de las ventanas, pero, todas estaban cerradas sin excepción.

-No me queda de otra, a imitar a Santa Claus- Exhaló el pony de crin pelirroja mientras trepaba por la casa en busca de la chimenea.

Al divisar esta chimenea Darkblood la miró para confirmar que no había fuego encendido, luego ágilmente bajó por la chimenea , pero antes de bajar el sueño le había jugado una mala pasada a sus patas traseras haciendo que este cayera de culo al fondo de la chimenea.

-Mierda, mi hermosa cola- Se quejó en voz baja Darkblood.

Este ya dentro de la casa procedió a buscar a su víctima, según le había dicho Chrysalis la descripción de esta es: Es una Pegaso de ojos y cuerpo grisáceos, y de melena y cola amarilla.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Chrysalis me dio la dirección y la descripción de esta, pero en esta oscuridad la descripción no me sirve, así que mataré a todo el que halle en esta casa.

-Darkblood se dirigió a la primera habitación que encontró, la abrió sigilosamente, ya dentro, este empuño su cuchillo, se acercó a la cama de la víctima, y por último dio la estocada de gracia, justo en el cuello de esa Pegaso.

Darkblood dejó una nota al lado del cuerpo, salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a otros seres que moraran en la casa para asegurarse que la Pegaso que el mató muriera esa noche, para fortuna, nadie estaba en la casa, solo Darkblood y aquella Pegaso sin vida.

Darkblood, orgulloso de su trabajo, partió donde Chrysalis moraba, el trayecto será largo, Darkblood caminó hasta llegar a Reino Changeling, cuando eso eran las 6 AM, un largo recorrido de tres horas solo para reportarle su misión a esta Reina.

-Chrysalis, ya he cumplido la misión que me encomendaste- Dijo Darkblood casi sin aliento.

Dicho esto, Darkblood cayó ante Chrysalis todo rendido ante el sueño.

-Uh, dormidito se ve más bonito- Dijo Chrysalis mientras ordenaba a algunos Changelins a llevar a Darkblood a su cama.

**Luego de unas horas en Ponyville...**

-¿Que nos deparará este Día? - Dijo Celéstia despertando de un gran y profundo sueño, el cual volvió a retomar cuando terminó de dar paso a la salida del Sol.

La Princesa hizo todo lo que una princesa hace por la mañana hasta que fue interrumpida por una de sus mensajeros.

-Princesa Celéstia, os informo que el Príncipe Blueblood, que vivía en Canterlot, fue asesinado mientras dormía- Explicó el mensajero.

-¡OH POR DIOS! Eso es terrible, yo misma mandé a reforzar toda entrada al reinó, ¿Como pudo ser posible?- Dijo Celéstia sobresaltada.

-No lo sé mi princesa, ahora, debo retirarme- Concluyó el mensajero inclinándose ante Celéstia y luego marchándose.

Luego de unos dos minutos dos detectives de nombre, Tracxy y Drox llegaron a donde Celéstia.

-Princesa Celéstia, me llamo Tracxy, y vengo a traerle algo que creo que debería ser suyo- Concluyó este.

-A ver qué traes- Añadió Celéstia.

-Mire usted misma- Respondió Tracxy.

-Esto es, al parecer, una pista dejada por el asesino, como podrá ver tiene una letra "O" escrita y con un número dos en la parte baja-izquierda- Interviene Drox

-Interesante, tengo otras dos hojas similares pero con diferentes números y letras- Aclara Celéstia.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿Puede dejarme ver las otras hojas?- Pregunta Drox.

-Si claro- Responde Celéstia.

Celéstia le trae las inscripciones a los detectives, después de unos minutos analizándola no llegan a ninguna conclusión.

-Princesa, creo que es un mensaje en clave que no podemos determinar, solo nos queda esperar- Explicó Tracxy.

-Nos vemos Princesa- Se despidió Drox junto con su amigo.

Las mane five, ya despiertas por todo el escándalo del pueblo, se pusieron al tanto del asesinato de Blueblood.

-No podemos dejar que más victimas mueran a mano de ese asesino- Dijo Applejack.

-¿En serio? Ese engreído de Blueblood murió, si no hubiese matado a Twilight y a otros más ese asesino hubiese sido mi amigo- Agregó Rarity sonriente por la muerte de dicho pony.

-Se que fue malo contigo pero tampoco merecía la muerte- Le expresó Fluttershy a Rarity apenada por lo sucedido.

-¡Princesa Celéstia, Princesa Celéstia!- Vociferó el pony mensajero llegando otra vez donde estaba la presencia de su majestad.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Celéstia.

-Le informo que trágicamente, la encargada de la correspondencia de Ponyville, Derpy, fue asesinada también- Detalló el mensajero.

-Ya perdí la cuenta, ¿cuantos han muerto, seis?- Dijo Celéstia en tono irónico y desesperada por la ola de asesinatos en su reino.

-Oh no, Derpy- Replicó Fluttershy.

-Derpy no fue muy lista, pero, era una gran y buena amiga- Exhaló Rainbow Dash desanimada.

-Ah, por cierto mi princesa, los guardias que estuvieron en la escena del crimen descubrieron una nota y se la enviaron conmigo- Añadió el mensajero.

-Y ahora que dirá esa nota- Suspiró Celéstia.

El mensajero le pasó la nota a Celéstia, esta la vio y en ella estaba escrita una "A" con un número dos en la esquina inferior izquierda.

-Ok ya tenemos cuatro indicios, chicas a ver que podemos descubrir- Dijo Celéstia colocando todas las notas en el piso.

-A ver, cuatro notas...- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Con cuatro letras...-Agregó Rarity.

-Y cuatro números-...- Añadió Spike también.

-Creo que se puede formar una palabra- Dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Pero con qué orden probamos?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Creo que cada número es el orden de la letra- Explicó Fluttershy.

-Tiene sentido, agrupémosla numéricamente-

Celéstia y las otras ponis junto con Spike el dragón pusieron cada papel con su respectivo número al lado de cada papel con su númuero siguiente.

-C-A-O-S, caos, la palabra es caos- Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando de alegría por conocer la palabra formada.

-Pinkie Pie, el CAOS mencionado es para Ponyville, no deberías estar tan contenta que digamos- Regaño Rarity a la pony rosa.

-Caos, pero en mi reino no puede haber caos, no si yo puedo evitarlo- Dijo Celéstia preocupada intensamente por lo sucedido.

-Calma Celéstia, esto se resolverá- Añadió Rainbow Dash.

-Al parecer solo puedo protegerlas a ustedes mis queridas, poner más guardias por toda Ponyville no servirá de nada, los habitantes tendrán que protegerse ellos mismo.

Celéstia mando a reforzar más la seguridad de su castillo y dio aviso a los habitantes que se protegieran como pudieran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán mejores, a esto me refiero con más acción, suspenso y...muertes...

Gracias por leer, se despide: Roxas2key.


	7. El engaño

**Capítulo 7 -El engaño.**

**Mientras con Darkblood junto con Chrysalis...**

-Ok Darkblood, debemos de infundirle más terror todavía, y al parecer tiene un nuevo unicornio que será el nuevo elemento de la armonía- Dijo Chrysalis.

-Si mi reina, pero ¿Qué debo hacer?-Preguntó Darkblood.

-Es muy peligroso que ellas tengan a los seis elementos, con ese poder no lo podremos derrotar, tu objetivo será esta pegaso: Rainbow Dash y su afición es ser parte de los Wonderbolts- Expresó La reina changeling entregándole a Darkblood una foto de dicha pegaso.

-Ok mi reina, ahora mismo comenzaré a idear un plan- Contestó Darkblood.

-Excelente, espero que salga bien, y por cierto, trata de que no te descubran- Ordenó Chrysalis.

-Está bien- Dicho esto, Darkblood se marcho a su habitación a idear su macabro plan.

Darkblood se acostó en su cama patas-arriba y comenzó a pensar cómo podría deshacerse de Dash.

_-Creo que ya lo tengo, a esa pegaso le gustan los Wonders, así que le tenderé una trampa_- Pensó astutamente Darkblood mientras se dirigía al arsenal de armas del castillo del imperio Changeling.

-Ok ahora a buscar lo necesario- Susurró el pony asesino mientras se daba una vuelta por dicho arsenal buscando un arco y flecha.

-¡Aquí está!- Exclamó este tomando el arco y algunas flechas, _-Bien, ahora necesito un somnífero_- Se dijo a si mismo mientras buscaba en la sección de frascos a ver si encontraba lo deseado, luego de un tiempo buscando frasco por frasco lo encontró, un potente somnífero que haría dormir hasta una osa menor, ya con todo preparado Darkblood se aproximaba a cumplir su cometido, antes de irse preparó una carta, y se fue hacia Ponyville.

-Otra vez más guardias, tendré que volarme el muro otra vez- Dijo irónicamente Darkblood mientras ejecutaba el mismo proceso que hizo la ultima vez, -Uff, desde el castillo hasta Ponyville debería haber un atajo, es muy agotador caminar tanto de ida y vuelta- Exhaló Darkblood sacudirse sudor de la frente.

-Bueno a completar mi misión- . Darkblood fue hacia el castillo de Celéstia pero sin dejarse ver de los guardias, tomo una pequeña piedra, la ató a la carta y precavidamente la arrojó por una de las ventanas del castillo de Chrysalis.

-¡Bingo!- Dijo Darkblood viendo como la carta llegaba a su destino y son que ningún guarda se enterara.

Darkblood se apresuró a ir a la Cede de los Wonderbolts, este se puso unos 175 metros más lejos de esta, se camuflajeó con algunos arbustos y añadió el somnífero a la punta de la flecha, y se sentó a esperar.

**Volviendo con los elementos y Celéstia...**

-Bien mis pequeños ponis, quédense aquí, voy a hacer un papeleo junto con mi mensajero personal- Dijo la Princesa partiendo a su oficina central del castillo.

-Este lugar está muy aburrido- Opinó Trixie.

-¡Pues entonces Hagamos una fiesta!- Sugirió Pinkie Pie.

-No creo que como está la cosa actualmente deberíamos hacer una- Expresó Applejack.

-Y además como se puede hacer una fiesta con tan horribles cortinas- Opinó Rarity viendo las cortinas de dichas sala.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué me miran así?, solo dije la verdad- Dijo está dando una falsa sonrisa.

-Si Twilight estuviese aquí encontraría una manera para resolver esto- Dijo Spike tristemente, cuando el dijo esto a a Fluttershy y Applejack se le salió un par de lágrimas y el ambiente se puso triste.

-¿Y que hacen chicas?- Saludó la Princesa Luna entrado por la puerta que conducía a dicho vestíbulo.

-Nada, aquí aburridas- Respondió Fluttershy.

-Luna, aquí ¿Qué haces para divertirte?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me divierto cuando rara vez salgo a las calles...

-¡¿Entonces estaremos aburridas hasta que pase la ola de asesinatos?!- Preguntó Pinkie horrorizada.

-Prácticamente...Si- Respondió Luna con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial- Gruño Pinkie Pie.

-Bueno ni nada, solo nos queda hablar entre nosotras- Dijo Applejack desanimada.

-Comenzamos a dar ideas de que hacer para divertirnos- Sugirió Rarity.

_-¿Que, que es esto?_- Se preguntó Rainbow Dash al ver en la esquina Sur del vestíbulo una carta cerca de una ventana.

Rainbow Dash se aproximó a esta y la tomó, -veamos que dice- Dijo en voz baja.

De: Spite Fire

Para: Rainbow Dash.

-Oh dios mío, es de Spite Fire, y me habla a mi - Se conmocionó Rainbow Dash y siguió leyendo.

Te hemos estado observando y queríamos hacerte unas pruebas a ver si podrías ser capaz de ingresar a los Wonderbolts, necesitamos nuevos integrantes y tú podrías ser perfecta, si te interesa la propuesta ven a nuestra Cede que ya seguro sabes dónde está.

Att: Spite Fire -Capitana de los Wonderbolts-

-Los Wonderbolts me necesitan, ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!- Dijo Dash mientras salió disparada por la ventana directo a la Cede Wonderbolt.

-Sí, sí, si siempre me esperé por este día, SIII!- Gritó Dash de alegría mientras volaba.

-Oigan, ¿Donde estará Rainbow?- Preguntó curioso Spike.

-Es verdad, ¿Donde se metió?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Rainbow Dash- Vociferó Pinkie Pie.

-Rainbow- llamó Rarity.

-Rainbow Dash estas- llamó nuevamente la Princesa Luna.

-Oh no, esto no me huele mal- Expresó Fluttershy la cual estaba más que preocupada.

-Creo que la veo- Dijo Darkblood a ver como un Pegaso venía a toda velocidad, si, es ella, te tengo- Dijo Darkblood nuevamente apuntando con su arco a la Pegaso, -3- Comenzó el recuento Darkblood, -2- , -1- , ¡-Fuego!- Darkblood soltó la flecha y esta impactó en un costado de Rainbow Dash, haciendo que esta sangrara un poco, cuando notó que había sido impactada, el somnífero hizo efecto en ella, haciendo que se desmayara en pleno vuelo, esta cayó en picada a gran velocidad, Darkblood contemplaba como su plan era todo un éxito, disfrutaba cada segundo, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, cuando Rainbow cayó esta impactó al piso de cabeza, provocando que su cráneo se partiera en dos, y fracturándose el cuello en tres pedazos, Rainbow estaba muerta.

Darkblood se apresuró y corrió al cuerpo de la pegaso, tomo un par de pluma de sus alas, y regresó donde Chrysalis.

-Chrysalis, he cumplido mi cometido exitosamente, te he traído las plumas de dicha Pegaso- Intervino Darkblood.

-Excelente, Magnífico, ahora estamos más cerca de lograr nuestro cometido- Finalizó Chrysalis alegremente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He aquí el capítulo, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, pronto volveré a actualizar.

Att:Roxas2key.


	8. No salgan del castillo

**Capítulo 8- No salgan del castillo**

**Mientras en el castillo de Celéstia.**

-Oigan, amigas, hace un rato que no veo ni escucho a Rainbow Dash?- Habló Fluttershy.

-Buena pregunta, ¿Dónde estará?- Añadió Applejack.

-Creo que no está en esta sala, llamaré a unos guardias para que la busquen por el castillo- Respondió Luna.

-Qué raro, Rainbow Dash nunca suele partir sin avisar- Respondió Applejack.

-¡Guardias!- Gritó La Princesa de la Noche en llamado a sus protectores.

Rápidamente dos guardas entraron la sala actual.

-Díganos princesa ¿Que desea?- Preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Quiero que por favor, busque a Rainbow Dash. ¿Saben quién es?- Dijo Luna.

-Perfectamente- Respondieron los guardias al unísono.

-Bien, búsquenla, de seguro está en el castillo.

-De acuerdo- Respondieron estos y emprendieron de inmediato la búsqueda.

-Y todavía no encontramos como divertirnos- Exhaló Pinkie Pie con cara de aburrimiento.

-El problema es que aquí, no hay nada divertido que hacer- Respondió Luna.

-No nos queda de otra, juguemos pato o ganso- Sugirió Spike.

-Bueno...si no hay de otra- Respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, pero tú eres el Ganso de Primero- Respondió Pinkie Pie.

El grupo de Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Luna, Applejack y Fluttershy, y "La gran y poderosa Trixie" comenzaron a jugar dicho juego para matar el tiempo.

Luego de veintisiete minutos llegaron los guardas encargados de la búsqueda de la Pegaso Arcoíris.

-Princesa, no hay rastro alguno de Rainbow Dash, le hemos pedido ayuda a otros compañeros a buscarla pero ella no está- Explicó uno de los guardias.

-Bien, pueden retirarse, gracias- Respondió Luna.

-Oh no, a Celéstia no le gustará esto, dio órdenes estrictas de que nadie abandone este castillo- Añadió Luna.

-Pero...no nos podemos quedar callados, debemos alertarle a Celéstia- Dijo Applejack.

-Bien, me temo que es lo mejor- Dijo Luna emprendiendo paso a la habitación real de su hermana.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc* -¡Celéstia!- Llamó luna a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres hermana?- Preguntó esta.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Respondió Luna.

*Chirrido de la puerta abriendo* -Dime hermana, ¿Qué necesitas decirme?- Preguntó Celéstia con algo de intriga.

-Lo que pasa es que Rainbow Dash abandonó el castillo y no ha regresado- Respondió Luna.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó incrédula Celéstia.

-Eso mismo- Respondió Luna.

-¡Pe-Pe-Pero di órdenes de que nadie saliera!- Respondió Celéstia enfadada.

-Ehhh, ella no nos alertó, salió sin previo aviso- Explicó Luna.

-Bueno, no queda de otra, le diré a los guardias que alerten a todo el imperio que se busca a Rainbow Dash- Dijo Celéstia y sin perder tiempo hizo que sus guardias corrieran la voz de que se requería urgentemente de la presencia de Dash en el castillo real de Celéstia.

Luna volvió al vestíbulo donde estaban las cinco ponis y el dragoncuelo.

-Hola chicas, hablé con Celéstia, ya mandó a los guaridas a buscar intensivamente a Rainbow Dash, que represalias se va a llevar esta cuando la encuentre, jeje- Intervino Luna.

-Bueno, al menos tendré un tiempo sin que me insulten- Añadió Trixie despreocupadamente.

-Espero que Dashie esté bien- Suspiró Fluttershy en voz baja mirando el techo del castillo.

-No te preocupes cariño, seguro lo está- Consoló Rarity poniéndole una pata en la espalda.

-Solo nos queda rezar- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

**De nuevo en el Castillo de Chrysalis…**

Darkblood fue a la sala de estar a donde estaba Chrysalis y dijo: - Chrysalis, ¿Que tengo que hacer asesinar hoy?- Preguntó Darkblood.

-¿Hoy? Puedes tomarte el día libre...- Respondió Chrysalis.

-SI!- Dijo Darkblood en tono bajo y haciendo una señal victoria con su pata derecha delantera.

-_Creo que iré al bar con unos amigos_- Pensó Darkblood felizmente caminando hacia la salida del castillo.

**Volviendo con el grupo de ponis y el dragón.**

-Sinceramente Luna, como es que te diviertes o que es lo que haces en este maldito castillo?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Sí, ¿cuéntanos Luna?- Añadió Rarity.

-Bueno, hee, veran, ¡Lo que ustedes no sabían es que soy repostera!- Expresó Luna con alegría (quizás demasiada)

-¡Qué bien!- Decía Pinkie Pie mientras brincaba por todos lados hasta que de repente se detuvo y preguntó -Y ¿Por qué no nos dite antes?-

-Es, es que yooooooo, no les decía por qué no cocino bien cuando cosas malas pasan- Explicó esta.

-*Atchu* Mentira *Atuchu*- Insinuó Trixie.

-Estás segura de que no nos ocultas algo Luna?- Insinuó Rarity.

-No, no, nada, nada que ocultar- Explicó y sonrió la Princesa.

-¡No puede ser!- Gritó Celéstia a la cual luego de decir esto empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Celéstia está llorando, veamos que pasa- Dijo Spike.

-Hermana- Dijo Luna mientras iba a su encuentro seguidas de las otras ponis y Spike.

-Hermana, ¿Que pasó por qué lloras?- Preguntó nerviosamente luna.

-Es que *Snif* mi *Snif* *Snif* mensajero, me-me *snif* comunicó que...*sinf*...Rainbow Dash fue hallada muerta en las afueras de Canterlot- Explicó Celéstia la cual irrumpió en llanto.

-No, no puede ser, no, no puede ser verdad- Dijo Applejack inclinando la cabeza.

-Rain...bow...Por queeeeeeee?- Exclamó Pinkie Pie y luego echó a llorar acompañando así en llanto a Celéstia.

-Rainbow...- Dijo Fluttershy poniéndose a llorar pero tranquilamente y sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo...es...es demasiado para mí- Dijo Rarity sintiéndose mareada y caer al piso desmayada.

-¡¿Rarityyyyyyyyyy?!- Gritó Spike moviendo un poco el cuerpo de Rarity.

La princesa Luna salió corriendo de la habitación para no enloquecerse y sucumbir al pánico ya que todas y todos estaban alterados menos Trixie la cual se esforzaba por mantener una cara sería debido a que estaba más que feliz por la muerte de su "compañera".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-He aquí el capítulo 8 , perdón por no actualizar pero no he tenido tiempo por culpa de los exámenes y todo eso, cuando los termine podré escribir con más libertad...

Se despide: Roxas2key.


	9. Pasteltes y Cervezas

**Capítulo 9-Pasteles y Cervezas.**

Luna se dirigió hacia un cercano balcón del castillo, se acercó al límite de este y dio un gran suspiro.

-Esto, tiene que parar- Dijo Luna casi sofocándose.

-Esto sin duda es parte de Chrysalis- Añadió esta.

Cuando ya las otras ponis y Celéstia se habían "tranquilizado" y Rarity despertada de su desmayo Luna volvió con ellos.

-Perdonen chicas, es que no aguantaba todo este desorden y griterío- Expresó Luna.

-No te preocupes cariño, al menos no te desmayaste- Dijo Rarity.

-Este, esto seguro es obra de Chrysalis, debemos detenerla antes de que siga asesinando a más inocentes ponis- Expresó Celéstia.

-¿Y qué haremos para detenerla?- Preguntó Spike.

-Solo hay una opción, tendremos que enviar a Shining y a los mejores soldados que tengamos- Contestó La princesa del Sol.

-Pe..Pero es muy arriesgado- Explicó Applejack.

-Lo sé, pero no hay de otra, es matar o morir- Respondió tajante Celéstia.

-¿Y qué pasa si el plan falla y muere Shining juntos con sus compañeros?- Pregunto Pinkie Pie encogida de hombros.

-En ese caso, la única opción sería rendirse ante Chrysalis- Respondió Celéstia.

-No, nunca ni en mil años nos rendiremos- Respondió Spike.

-Bueno nos rediremos todos menos Spike y el terminará como todas las otras- Argumentó Celéstia.

Spike se cruzó de brazos y miro de mala forma a Celéstia.

-¡¿ Entonces tendremos que ser gobernada por esa fea bruja?!- Preguntó Trixie.

-Me temo que sí- Respondió Celéstia.

-A Trixie no le gusta esa idea- Respondió la unicornio ahora portadora de elemento "magia".

-Entonces, nada que hacer, no hay otra opción, Luna , quédate cuidando a los elementos, mientras ley doy la orden a los guardias- Expresó Celéstia partiendo a dar su orden.

-Bueno solo nos queda rezar para que todo salga bien- Argumentó Spike.

-Oh, no- Dijo Pinkie.

-¿Qué pasa Pinkie?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Solo que si todo sale mal, nosotras seremos gobernadas por una malvada reina, y si ella gobierna no habrá diversión, y si no hay diversión no hay fiestas, ¡NOOOOO!- Dijo Pinkie tapándose las cara con sus patas.

-Tranquila, hagamos, ¡Pastelitos!- Sugirió la Princesa Luna.

-¡BIEN!- Dijo Pinkie.

-Me parece buena idea- Opinó Rarity.

-Y que sean de manzanas- Sugirió Applejack.

**Mientras con Darkblood y sus amigos en el bar.**

-Ajajajajajajajaja- Rió uno de los amigos de Darkblood de nombre Salim.

-Si, si y.. ...y cuando, jajaja, cuando se cayó, se cayó de culo, ajajaja- Rió otro compañero de Darkblood de nombre Josep.

-si, jajjajaja quedó, jaja, todito embarrado, ajajajaja- Rió Darkblood al punto de que caso derrama su cerbeza.

-FLASH Back (explicación de las risas)-

Resulta que Darkblood y su amigos tienen una forma muy peculiar para divertirse y todos los domingos lo llaman "El Domingo" por que buscan ese día la manera más loca de divertirse, esta vez fue el caso de que Darkblood y sus amigos del bar, agregando a otros que no están en el bar, rellenaron con salsa de toma, (si, así como lo lee) una piscina, y en el medio había dos cuerdas de 14CM. Cada una, el juego consistía en que tenían que llegar al otro extremo de la piscina sin caer, solo con una barra de equilibrio, y como la lógia dice: El equilibrio y la gravedad no se llevan de la mano... Todos resultaron en dicha salsa (menudo baño), ni si quiera Darkblood se salvó de lo que le tocaba jeje...

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Si , jajajaj, debemos hacerlo otra vez- Brindis por nuestra gran diversión dominguera, yo pago esta ronda de "frías"- Dijo Salim alzando su cerveza.

-¡Mesero!- Gritó Darkblood.

-Diga señor- Saludó el mesero listo para pedir la orden.

-Deme tres especiales de la noche- Ordenó Darkblood.

-Como diga- Dijo El mesero.

**Volvemos con el grupo en el castillo en Canterlot...**

-Ahhh, estoy que no puedo más- Dijo Pinkie panza arriba casi reventándose por la cantidad de pastelillos ingeridos.

-Voy a...- Dijo Spike derramando vómito por todos lados -Vomitar- Concluyó este.

Fluttershy intentó levantarse volando pero fracasó dado que estaba demasiada pesada para poder volar.

-Ponis 524- pastelillos 0- Dijo Applejack contando la cantidad de pastelillos ingeridos...( Si hacemos un sencillo calculo 524/7= 74.85, ósea 75 pasteles ingeridos por cada integrante del grupo)

-La gran y poderosa Trixie ya no es tan poderosa- Fue lo último que dijo Trixie antes de sucumbir al efecto de la cantidad de azúcar y el esfuerzo empleado para cocinar dichas delicias.

-Si morir es así, entonces la muerte es deliciosa- Dijo Pinkie Pie levantando un pastelillo en señal de triunfo y momentos instantes acompañar a Trixie en su descanso "temporal".

-Jeje, me va a dar un sobredosis de glucosa- (glucosa es azúcar para los que no se recuerdan). Expresó Luna cerrando los ojos pero todavía "consiente".

-Esto descuidara mi hermosa figura, pero valió la pena- Dijo Rarity tirada en el piso y con la boca embarrada de pastel.

**Volviendo de nueva cuenta al Imperio Changeling...**

Luego de 6 horas y media de tragos y risas Darkblood llegó en la madrugada a El Castillo de Chrysalis para tomar su siesta.

-Ahhh, que buen día, *¡HIP!* espero que se repita, ahora a dormir- Dijo Darkblood cayéndose de un tremendo sueño el cual se dirigió a su cama y se tumbó para irse a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si, aquí viene el peculiar mensajito que siempre les dejos al final de cada chapter... Ustedes: -Si ya sabemos que este es el cap. y que deberíamos dejar un review-... Bueno ya que lo saben entonces...ya saben qué hacer...nos leemos luego.

ATT: Roxas2key.


	10. El contraataque

**Capítulo 10- El contraataque.**

Celéstia, ya de muy, pero muy de mañana había convocado a ciento un de sus mejores guardias (cien poderosos guardias dirigidos por Shining), Celéstia comenzó a dar instrucciones:

-Caballeros Guardianes de Equestria, se les une hoy por el siguiente motivo: ¡Destruir y desbastar al imperio Changeling!, pero... ¿Por qué?...Debido a que todos los asesinatos que se cometieron son obra malévola de Chrysalis, y si no detenemos esto, la paz, la amistad y la armonía se vendrán abajo, y no podemos permitir eso, el procedimiento de ataque es el siguiente, entraran vestidos de changelings- Decía Celéstia pero los guardias interrumpieron -¡¿Vestidos de queeeee?!-

-Sí, así como oyeron, ese castillo es casi impenetrable, será la única forma de entrar, cuando esten adentro, sin llamar mucho la atención, se dividirán en 10 grupos de a diez y uno de a once, luego sacan sus armas y comienzan a dar muerte a todo ser en el Imperio, pero, el grupo de once, en el cual estara Shining se encargara de buscar a Chrysalis y darle muerte a esta, y cuando ella muera tráiganme su cabeza... ¿Entendido?- Terminó Celéstia de instruir.

-¡Entendido!- Exclamaron los Guardias.

-Ahora vallan por la ruta que los guiará hacia la victoria- Concluyó la conversación la regidora de Equestria y al finalizar los guardias junto con Shining se disfrazaron de Changelins y emprendieron rumbo al Imperio Changeling.

Después de tres horas y media de camino al llegar al imperio de los Changelings se encontraron dos Changelings vigilando el portón de entrada.

-Buenas, hermanos Changelings- Saludó Shining Armour (Disfrazado de Changeling) haciendo un saludo con su pata derecha frontal.

-Bienvenidos de regreso, ¿Cómo les fue con su misión?- Preguntó el Changeling que cubría el portón al ver que era un pequeño batallón de Changelins.

-Muy bien, todo acuerdo a lo planeado- Respondió Shining.

-Me alegra oír eso, pueden pasar- Dijo el Changeling abriendo la puerta con un moderno mecanismo de engranajes.

Los ciento un guardias pasaron por dicha puerta y se dirigieron al castillo donde habitaba Chrysalis.

Los guardias luego de alrededor de cinco minutos llegaron a las puertas del castillo de Chrysalis en el cual entraron sin complicaciones.

Cuando los guardias de Equestria (disfrazados de Changelins) entraron al castillo y como dijo Celéstia, se dividieron el diez grupos de diez pero uno de estos de once integrantes, ya en puntos estratégicos los grupos se comunicaron por woki-toki.

-Listo- Dijo Shining por Woki-Toki.

Todos los otros grupos respondieron "listos".

-¡Por Equestria!- Gritó Shining Armour para empezar a atacar a todo changeling a la vista.

Los Changelins sin tiempo a reaccionar fueron acecinados uno por uno, luego de múltiples bajas varios grupos de Changelins corrieron a dar apoyo y a avisar a su Reina Chrysalis y a Darkblood.

-¡¿Y Ahora que es lo que pasa?!- Se preguntó Darkblood viendo tanta revuelta en el castillo.

-Vamos pidan apoyo ¿Ok?- Dijo Darkblood empuñando su espada listo para guerrear.

-Darkblood, con ya medio ejército de Changelins fueron a atacar a los guardias de Equestria los cuales llevaban la delantera.

-¡Mueran Changelins!, jajajaja- Rió descabelladamente Shining mientras decapitaba a uno que otro changeling.

-¡Jefe, tenemos problemas!- Dijo un guerrero por Woki-toki al ver la inmensa cantidad de tropas changelings que venían al ataque.

-Mierda, procedan al plan B- Ordenó Darkblood.

-Señor, pero no tenemos un plan B- Respondió otro soldado.

-Ok, entonces..Ejecuten el plan ¡Sálvese quien pueda!- Dijo Shining tratando de salir frenéticamente del castillo, cuando al fin pudo visualizar una ventana por donde escapar, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia dicha abertura, tenía el escape en sus manos pero…-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Dijo Darkblood poniéndose frente a la ventana y bloqueando su paso.

-¡Mierda!- Gruño Shining.

-Si quieres salir, tendrás que pelear, si no peleas, me ahorras trabajo- Dijo Darkblood desenvainando su espada.

-Entonces quieres pelear eh- Dijo el caballero y príncipe del reino de cristal.

Los dos ponis comenzaron a caminar en círculos adoptando ambos una posición defensiva.

-Ataca- Dijo Darkblood.

-Ataca tú- Respondió Shining.

-Bien, pues ataco yo- Dijo Darkblood abalanzándose sobre Shining pero este con una ágil pirueta en el aire logró esquivar el ataque.

-sabes pelear eh- bufo Darkblood mientras le hacía mientras buscaba un punto débil para atacarlo.

Ahora era el momento de Shining el cual acercándose poco a poco con la intensión de atacarlo y escapar, Shining intento ganarle la espalda a su enemigo pero no funcionó dado que se movió a tiempo.

-Darkblood y Shining Armour terminaron chocando espadas, era un encuentro abultado y no se veía ganador, aunque Shining era una gran guerrero con experiencia pero Darkblood era más ágil e inteligente, Darkblood rodo hacia atrás y Shining trato de conectarle un golpe pero este falló y se desestabilizó, cuando Shining cayó al piso perdió su espada a lo que Darkblood quiso aprovechar para matarlo, cuando el pony asesino quiso matarlo empalándolo contra el piso Shining rodó con todas sus fuerzas y se quito del camino de la espada la cual quedo clavada en el piso del castillo, Shining volvió a tener posesión sobre su espada y mientras Darkblood trataba de desenterrar la suya el unicornio blanco trató de volarle la cabeza pero Darkblood se agachó y le conectó una patada en el estómago y Darkblood tomó la espada de Shining y cuando el unicornio blanco cayó al piso, Darkblood des-esposó a Candace matando a su esposo Shining.

-Pagaras...por esto, hijo de..- no pudo completar la oració Shining por qué Darkblood le aplastó la cabeza con su caso.

Darkblood le cortó la cabeza a Shining y procedió a bajar a la primera planta del castillo, los Changelins había salido victoriosos matando a los cien restantes aunque con múltiples bajas, los Changelins vivientes amontonaban los cuerpos aliados en un sitio y los cuerpos enemigos en otro.

-Mi reina, le he traído la cabeza del mejor guardia de Equestria Shining Armour- Dijo Darkblood arrodillándose mientras le presentaba a Chrysalis la cabeza de su ex-oponente.

-Bravo Darkblood, cada vez me impresionas más, ¡Pronto seremos amos de Equestria!- Dijo Chrysalis orgullosa de su sirviente asesino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, perdón por tárdame en actualizar he tenido varias distracciones, por favor si es grato ante ustedes dejen sus reviews y nos leemos luego.


	11. Gritos de gozo y alegría

**Capítulo 11- Gritos de Gozo y Alegría.**

-Chrysalis debe de estar sufriendo ahora mismo Muajajajajaja *cof* *cof*- Rió malévolamente Celéstia con la gran esperanza de que sus tropas hayan destruido de una vez y para siempre todo ese imperio de la maldad.

-Celéstia, hermana, ¿Cuándo nuestras tropas y Shining llegaran?- Preguntó Luna curiosa la cual se apareció de repente y sin previo aviso.

-No se bien, pero de seguro que vendrán en la tarde, a más tardar en la noche, ¡Pero ya se siente el olor a victoria!- Dijo Celéstia con euforia.

_-Mi hermana como que ha perdido un poco la cordura- _Pensó Luna.

-Hermana, ¿Crees tan así que hayamos salido victorioso?- Preguntó Luna de nueva cuenta.

-¡Como osas dudar de tu ejército y de tu patria, sin duda, hoy será un día de fiesta!- Gritó Celéstia eufóricamente.

-¿Fiesta?, ¿Quién dijo fiesta?, ¡SIIII FIESTA!- Gritó Pinkie Pie apareciéndose de la nada y empezando a saltar en círculos al rededor de las princesas.

-Ehhh Pinkie, ¿Cómo apareciste de la nada?- Preguntó Luna confusa.

-Eso es uno de mis secretillos jiji- Respondía la pony rosa mientras no dejaba de saltar al rededor de Luna y Celéstia.

-Bueno, dado el entusiasmo de Pinkie, ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta por la victoria del bien, Qué dices hermana?- Sugirió Luna.

-¡Si!, ¡Celebremos la victoria!- Respondió Celéstia.

-¡BIENNNNNN!- Gritó Pinkie Pie saltando con tanta emoción que terminó tirándose por una ventana cercana pero para su suerte Luna reaccionó a tiempo y la agarró por una pata salvándola de la caída.

-Pinkie dije "Fiesta" no "Suicidio"- Dijo Luna con tono algo irónico.

-Oppps- Dijo Pinkie dando una sonrisa.

-Princesa Celéstia, hay uno de los guardias que envió que quiere hablar con usted- Dijo el mensajero llegando a donde estaban las princesas y Pinkie.

-¡Oiste eso Luna, uno de los guardias ha regresado! Déjalo pasar por favor- Respondió la princesa solar.

-Buenos día mi majestad- Respondió un pony que tenía atada a su cintura una espada de los guardias que fueron enviados. -Le vengo a informarle que hemos salido victoriosos, Chrysalis fue asesinada brutalmente y muchos Changelins han caído, nuestras bajas han sido mínimas, debido a que queremos matar y destruir todo lo que ese imperio gobierna, mis otros compañeros vendrán en la noche para terminar todo el trabajo- Añadió el "guardia".

-Viste luna, hemos triunfado, otra vez, el bien sale victorioso- Argumentó Celéstia.

-FLASHBACK-

-Chrysalis, mi reina, tengo una magnifica y macabra idea- Dijo Darkblood.

-Pues, dígala- Ordenó La emperadora Changeling.

-Verá, ¿Qué tal si enviamos a uno de nuestros ponis prisioneros y lo hacemos pasar por uno de esos guardias y le decimos que diga que ellos han ganado?; así podremos atacar sorpresivamente- Propuso Darkblood.

-Uhhmm, buena idea mi querido amigo asesino, ¡Pongámosla en práctica!- Respondió Chrysalis.

-FIN del Flashback-

-¿Puessssss?- Preguntó Pinkie ansiosa.

-¡Hagamos una fiesta de victoria!- Respondió gozosa luna.

-¡Biennnnnn! ¡Una fiesta para celebrar por siempre!- Gritó Pinkie Pie.

-Hagamos todos los preparativos para recibir a nuestros héroes dignamente, Pinkie, tienes a mi disposición todos los sirvientes para que la fiesta esté lista antes del atardecer, Canterlot tiene que festejar, todos sin expresión- Ordenó Celéstia.

Dicha tarea será algo difícil para tal pony rosa debido que solo disponía de 6 horas para armar una fiesta en toda Canterlot, pero ella es Pinkie Pie y todo sea por la risa y la alegría.

Pinke rápidamente sacó un bolígrafo y papel y comenzó a escribir las cosas necesarias para la fiesta.

-¿Como y de dónde rayos Pinkie sacó dicho Bolígrafo y papel?- Preguntó en susurro Celéstia a su hermana.

-Simple, es Pinkie- Respondió Luna.

Pinkie Pie en unos minutos terminó una larga lista de preparativos y fue donde sus amigos (restantes) a informar la noticia de la fiesta, luego Pinkie le pidió ayuda a estas para tener más personas para organizar la fiesta, junto con los sirvientes de Celéstia y algunos guardias que sirvieron de vocero para anunciar la fiesta. Dichos ayudantes se dividían grupos: 1) Las organizadores: Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, y Spike. 2) Los decoradores, este grupo compuesto por la mayoría de los sirvientes de Celéstia y por algunos guardias para los trabajos pesados, y 3) los voceros que son los guardias restantes, ya con estos tres grupos pusieron manos (cascos) a la obra.

Al principio había mucho trabajo para los organizadores debido a que los "decoradores" no sabían muy bien qué hacer, pero luego de organizarse y explicarse bien, todo marchó según lo planeado, la fiesta, al parecer, estaría a tiempo, el punto era empezar la fiesta y dentro d horas recibir a los invitados y luego celebrar hasta el resto de la noche, el centro de esta fiesta estaría localizado en la plaza principal de Canterlot, donde se suelen hacer los eventos de mayor importancia.

Luego de algunas horas de duro trabajo, al fin los preparativos fueron hechos y poco a poco se fue inaugurando esta, para la suerte del pueblo (especialmente la de Rarity) la fiesta no era una de "gala" o "muy formal" lo cual solo había que ir simplemente.

Dentro de lo planeado estaba que la Reina Celéstia arribara al centro de la fiesta dentro de media hora de empezar esta junto con su hermana, la princesa Luna.

El pueblo, feliz de la noticia de que habían acabado ya los asesinatos, se dispusieron a celebrar tranquilos y relajados.

Con las mane "4" y el dragón…

-Que buena esta la fiesta, seguro que Twi la abría disfrutado y mas por la presencia de Celéstia, ¿No Applejack?- Decía Spike mientras bailaba con la música de Dj Pon-3.

-Sí, es una pena, también Dashy la abría disfrutado mucho, pero ya no hay que apenarnos, debemos disfrutar- Dijo Applejack en conversación con este dragón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He aquí el nuevo capítulo de tal historia, el próximo será una semi-continuación de este capítulo dado que se desarrollará gran parte de este en el corazón de la fiesta; espero que le haya gustado y si es de su grato placer dejar reviews son admitidos y agradecidos.

ATT: Roxas2key.


	12. Gritos de gozo y alegría 2

**Capítulo 12- Gritos de gozo y alegria 2.**

Después de un tiempo de festejo unas trompetas algo estruendosas sonaron anuncian la inminente presencia de Celestia y su hermana.

-Oigan, oigan, ya viene Celestia- dijo Rarity.

-sí, sin duda- agregó Fluttershy.

Todos los ponis se arrodillaron en señal de respeto y en su carruaje real aparecieron Celestia y Luna mientras saludaban a sus súbditos.

-Es un placer y un orgullo anunciarle que nuestros grandes y valientes soldados han acabado y destrozado el imperio Changeling, una vez más ¡Hemos ganado!- dijo Celestia orgullosa.

Luego de esas palabras la alborozada multitud cundió en aplausos mientras Celestia seguía avanzado en su ilustre carruaje acompañada de su hermana.

-Ya no tiene que seguir arrodillados, ¡Que continúe la fiesta¡- Dijo Celestia al ver a sus súbditos arrodillados.

Dj-pon3 reanudó la música y la fiesta continuó, luego de un tiempo ya acabándose el atardecer se esperaban a los supuestos guardias triunfadores; luego de unos minutos se escucho un grito de alegría proveniente del sur-oeste.

-oyes eso, nuestros defensores vienen alegres y victoriosos- dijo Applejack

-sí, ya se aproximannnnnn! Seguro les encantará la fiestaaaaa!-Gritó Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-esperen un momento, ¿Por que se escuchan zumbidos de alas?- Preguntó Spike extrañado.

-cre cre..creo que- que eso re-responde..tu-tu pregunta- Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa apuntando a las lejanías en el cielo en el cual se veían una cantidad inmensa de changelings.

-¡Coorraannnn!- gritó Rarity al ver la triste, inminente, y sádica verdad.

-¡¿Queeé?!¡Imposible!- expresó Celestia atónita al ver eso.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Gritaron todos los habitantes al ver frente a sus narices la ola de changelings.

En unos momentos la fiesta pasó de ser una feliz, alegre y con típica armonía, a una titulada "Salvese quien pueda".

Las mane4 y el dragón corrieron desperplejados aunque juntos, sin darse cuenta y prácticamente por puro instinto huyeron hacía Everfree.

Unos momentos luego Darkblood, que iba volando sobre un changeling, saltó al suelo y empezó a sembrar el caos matando y degollando a todo el que creía, a uno los liquidaba y a otros los dejaba vivir, pero este era acompañado de demás changelings que también todos portaban armas los cuales mataban a quienes se les antojaba.

-¡Hay está!- dijo un changeling apuntando y delatando a Celestia, la cual estaba a algunos metros de su hermana luna, esta Alicornio blanca se dió cuenta y emprendió plan de huída, pero casi cuando lograba escapar volando, varios de estos bichos detestables (Changelings) se le abalanzaron arriba y la obligaron a bajar al suelo, varios ciudadanos quisieron liberar a "su majestad" pero terminaron perdiendo la vida a manos de Darkblood y alguno que otro changeling, mientras Luna, escapando en las lejanías, veía impotente como su hermana era capturada.

Darkblood le dió una fuerte dosis de Cloroformo a Celestia la cual cayó desmayada.

-Mi reina estará orgullosa- dijo Darkblood entre carcajadas de maldad.

Los changelings ataron a Celestia y la cargaron hasta el castillo y la encerraron en un cuarto oscuro, mientras que los demás seguían cosechando vidas.

**Mientras con las mane4 y Spike...**

-Corran, corran, no se detengan- Animó Spike mientras corrían sin rumbo alguno.

-debemos...parar..a..descansar- jadeaba Fluttershy toda cansada.

-Solo, sigue- Dijo Applejack.

Mientras corrían, Rarity tuvo el importúnio de tropezar con una rama gruesa y sobresaliente.

-aggh, ugg- decía esta pony blanca mientras rodaba por el pedregoso suelo de Everfree.

-affg, mi hermosa cabellera, se, arruino-dijo esta pony y luego se percató de que se había quedado muy atras y ahora estaba sola.

-¡Fluttershyyyy, Applejack, Spikee!- gritó Rarity pero nadie la escuchó.

Rarity sigui9 caminando con la esperanza de localizar a los demás...

**Volviendo con Spike y los demás...**

-Uff, al fin encontramos una cueva- Dijo Applejack aliviada de haber salido viva.

-ahhh- exhaló la yegua amarilla y peli-rosa antes de caer al suelo por el extenuante esfuerzo físico.

-oigan, ¿Donde está Rarity?- Preguntó Spike mirando a su alrededor y no encontrándola.

-ehh, no lo sé, pero al menos estamos vivos, al menos nosotros- dijo Pinkie Pie y ese comentario preocupó a Spike dado que Rarity no se encontraba en la cueva.

-Al parecer ella tendrá que arreglárselas solas, es muy peligroso salir- argumentó Applejack.

-Aff, y ¿Cuánto estaremos aquí?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie desilusionada por los acontecimientos.

-Al menos, dos días- Respondió Applejack algo desesperanzada.

-Lo mejor será buscar un sitio cómodo y descansar- sugirió Spike.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Applejack.

-bueno, creo que Flutt se nos adelantó- Dijo Pinkie viendo a Fluttershy toda dormida y roncando.

**Al regreso con Darkblood...**

Ya luego de parar con la masacre la cual terminó la vida de al menos un 37% de la población incluyendo mujeres y niños, Darkblood tomó el control y ordenó a los Changelings cerrar todas las puertas de la ciudad tanto sea de Ponyville como de Canterlot donde hubo la mayor masacre.

-Díganle a nuestra reina Chrysalis que ya puede presentarse- Ordenó Darkblood a los Changelings presentes con él, por lo cual, un grupo de 5 de estos bichos salieron en busca de su reina.

**De nueva cuenta con Rarity...**

-¿Donde...donde podrán estar?- se preguntaba nerviosa mientras miraba a todos lados y no encontraba a nadie.

-No puede ser peor, primero toman el reino, luego cuando huimos caigo tropezada y pierdo el rastro a mis amigos, tengo frio, sed, y estoy cansada, ¡Y encima de eso estoy toda sucia!- Protestó Rarity mientras caminaba y para empeorar todo empezó a llover a cantaros.

-Genial, lo que faltaba, no puede ser peor- dijo Rarity mientras la ley de Murphy "Si algo puede ir mal, lo irá" entró en acción y comenzaron a caer rayos.

-Mejor me callo- gruño esta quedándose debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol el cual la mantenía "seca" .

-_bueno, creo que aquí pasaré la noche_- pensó esta antes de dar un suspiro y luego se acomodó como podía y se recostó para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

**En regreso al castillo de Chrysalis.**

-mi reina- Dijo un changeling el cual entró volando por la ventana y se presentaba ante su emperadora.

-Diga- Respondió Chrysalis.

-El imperio de Celéstia fue tomado, capturamos a esta aunque su hermana y los elementos restantes lograron escapar- Explicó otro changeling.

-Y Darkblood dice que ya puede ir- Añadió otro changeling.

-Excelente, ahora mismo iré- Dijo Chrysalis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya el capítulo está posteado y gracias por leer, también se agradecen sus follows y reviews, nos vemos en la próxima.

Att:Roxas2key.


	13. El golpe de estado

**Capítulo 13- El golpe de estado.**

Chrysalis, juntos con varios changelings de escolta, salió hacia Canterlot.

-Ya verá princesa, que contenta estará- Dijo un changeling mientras volaba al lado de Chrysalis.

-¿Pri..princesa?- Preguntó Chrysalis indignada.

-Eh..yo..pe..perdon mi querida reina- Se excusó el changeling.

-¡Merece guillotina!- Expresó otro changeling que volaba como escolta al lado de su reina.

-Buena idea, ¡Guillotina tendrá!- Proclamó la reina.

-Pe..pero..mi..- Trató de hablar el changeling pero fue interrumpido por su reina.

-Pero nada, tu cabeza rodará una vez lleguemos- Aseguró la reina changeling.

-mi reina, se lo suplico, le he servido seis años lealmente- Suplicó el condenado.

-Por eso mismo, ya deberías saber que odio que me llamen princesa, si fuese un novato tal vez te hubiese dado cadena perpetua- Dijo Chrysalis.

-Pero..yo..agght- El changeling condenado no llegó a terminar dado que otro saco su espada y lo degolló en pleno vuelo.

-Excelente, así me gusta- Expresó Chrysalis con toda calma.

-A sus servicios mi majestad- Dijo el changeling a su reina.

Luego de volar hacia el pueblo de Canterlot, en donde desde una distancia se podía ver una pequeña parte de la ciudad en llamas y al acercarse más se oían los gritos de los habitantes.

-Al fin, toda está como me gusta- Dijo Chrysalis poniendo pie en los balcones del castillo de Celéstia y Luna.

La escolta aterrizó enseguida y luego fueron a donde estaban Darkblood y los demás changelings que le ayudaron con la fechoría.

-Mi reina, hemos capturado a Celéstia, pero su hermana logró escapar por muy poco junto con los elementos restantes- Explicó Darkblood la situación.

-Bien, ahora, quiero que reúnan al pueblo y hagan poner su atención al balcón frontal del castillo, donde todos verán a su reina siendo degollada.

-Entendido- Dijeron Darkblood y los changelings presentes, luego los acompañantes de Darkblood fueron a donde estaban los otros changelings en el centro de Canterlot y estos le explicaron la orden.

Luego de acorralar como podían a los ciudadanos, y los habitantes que no "cooperaban" eran liquidados, hicieron que todos se pusieran en filas y columnas muy ordenadas y a los lados los changelings para mantener reunida y atenta la multitud, cuando todo estuvo listo Darkblood subió de nueva cuenta al castillo junto con Chrysalis.

-Muy bien, todo está preparado para el acto- Explicó Darkblood.

-Excelente- Digo Chrysalis –Pásame a Clemente- Ordenó Chrysalis.

Darkblood le paso a "Clemente" (lo cual era una hoja del tamaño de un cuchillo alargado y ondulado pero extremadamente filoso).

-Bien, tráiganme a Celéstia- Ordenó la malvada y no compasiva reina Chrysalis.

Darkblood busco a Celéstia en el cuarto donde estaba amarrada con un soga y una venda mágica en su cuerno para que no pudiese usar la magia, luego de aplicarle medio sedante, para que quede adormecida y no patalee pero aun consiente y semi-despierta, la llevaron al balcón y así era la terrorífica escena: Darkblood a la izquierda, Chrysalis en el centro mientras sujetaba a Celéstia y con el "Clemente" en el cuello de esta, y por último y sí menos importante, a la derecha un changeling con un casco y una lanza; mientras todos los habitantes, jóvenes, ancianos, adultos, niños, miraban horrorizados la escena.

Chrysalis rompió el tenso silencio –Hoy, es el día en que su ex-armonioso imperio ha acabado, ya han disfrutado mucho de esta falsa tranquilidad, y para llegar a el mejor momento de esta grandiosa fiesta, su recompensa- Sentenció antes de degollar a Celéstia mientras el "público" miraba impactado.

La cabeza de Celéstia cayó y fue puesta en una cesta, mientras arrojaban el cuerpo de Celéstia por el balcón como si fuese un desperdicio.

Chrysalis se retiró con una macabra risa mientras entraba al castillo y se sentaba cómodamente en el trono de Celéstia, luego Darkblood le acompaño aunque, el guardia changeling se quedó observando el panorama.

-Mi reina, ¿Qué solicita ahora?- Preguntó Darkblood mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Diles a los Changelings que cerquen todo el imperio de Celéstia, y manden un puñado a buscar a los elementos faltantes y de paso a Luna- Ordenó Chrysalis.

Luego de un tiempo, otra oleada de Changelings llegó desde el imperio base de Chrysalis y ayudó a los demás a cercar y bloquear la entrada y salida a Equestria, mientras todos los habitantes volvían a sus hogares con desilusión y sin esperanza para el futuro venidero.

Ya con todo organizado tres grupos de cinco changelings cada uno partió en busca de los otros objetivos.

**Mientras tanto con la princesa Luna…**

-Aff, que, ¿Qué haré?- Se preguntó muy angustiada llegando cerca de unas montañas rocosas al osete del bosque Everfree.

La princesa miro hacia el cielo y y vio que, aparte de que llovía algo fuerte, se aproximaba una tormenta debido a que los rayos caían con constancia.

_-Me, mejor busco refugio_- Pensó esta mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Luego de rondar, y observar encontró una amplia grieta que conducía a una cueva, esta decidió, ya que no había otra opción, entrar a la cueva la cual para su comodidad estaba calida y no era pedregosa, un poco más al fondo decidió recostarse en una piedra con musgo seco y cálido y así pasar la dura noche y poder conciliar el sueño tras lo sucedido deseando la mejor suerte para su hermana y amigas y/o amigos.

**Mientras con las mane4 y el dragón…**

-Buenas noches- susurró Spike a los demás antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ya, luego de buscar donde recostar la cabeza y ponerse aparentemente cómodos lograron dormir, aunque infortunadamente la cueva estaba llena de insectos y sobre todos, mosquitos los cuales comenzaron a picar principalmente a Spike.

La suerte de estos era pésima comparada con Luna pero al compararla con Rarity aparentemente estaban comodos ya que, al menos, no estaban mojados, golpeados, despeinados, y algo cortados y para rematar, esta estaba totalmente sola, y desprotegida.

**Viendo con los tres grupos de Changelings…**

-Bien, cada grupo iremos a direcciones diferentes y buscaremos hasta más no poder, mientras nos comunicamos por Woki-Toki- Dijo el changeling dirigente del grupo 1 señalando dicho aparato.

-Ustedes al Norte de Everfree, nosotros al Oeste y ustedes al Este (Grupo 1 al Norte, el 2 al Oeste, y el tercero al Este) - Dijo el dirigente del grupo dos.

-Bien- Afirmaron algunos del grupo tres, luego de este cada grupo tomo su ruta a su respectiva dirección.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este es el nuevo cap. De Masacre en Equestria; se que está bien trágico pero bueno, "masacre" es "masacre" ¿No?, gracias de nuevo por leer y por los reviews.

Att y un Brohoof para todos: Roxas2key.


	14. Ley de Murphy

**Capitulo 14: Ley de Murphy.**

**Con el grupo del Norte…**

-Bien, no pueden estar muy lejos, si no es que están escondidos- Aseguró un changeling mientras activaba su linterna iluminando la zona.

Dos changelings del grupo se desviaron ligeramente para explorar cerca de un grupo grande de arbustos y tratar de encontrar a las ponis.

-En arbustos ni arboles estarán, así que obviémoslo al buscar, centrémonos en madrigueras, cuevas, u otro sitio que pueda estar oculto- Sugirió otro changeling para que los demás dejaran de buscar en dichos sitios.

Siguieron avanzando algunos minutos hasta que uno de los integrantes del grupo pareció encontrar lo que parecía ser una cueva subterránea suficientemente grande para que entre un pony. –Entremos- Susurró el jefe del grupo mientras procedía a ingresar en dicha cueva con cuidado para no alertar a ningún pony en caso de que estuviesen.

Los demás integrantes le siguieron con el mismo sigilo, algunos de estos apagaron sus linternas mientras se adentraban en dicha cueva.

-Aggg, que asco- Se quejo uno de estos al pisar una baba extraña de color verdoso lo cual se sentía frio.

Luego de avanzar unos cuantos metros algunos murciélagos se despertaron y salieron volando, a cada paso la cueva estrechaba un poquitín más… -no, no seguiré, los esperaré afuera- Dijo un changeling renegado a seguir.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó otro de los integrantes.

-Es..que..soy claustrofóbico..ya sabes- Explicó dicho changeling.

-Déjate de baboserías y sigues, ya sabes que a la reina no le gustan los cobardes- Trato de persuadir el líder del grupo.

-So-solo seguiré, pero no iré delante...ni..Tampoco detrás- Dijo dicho ser mientras los demás asentían y continuaban con el paso, luego de recorrer una considerable cantidad de metros llegaron a una división de la cueva.

-Deberíamos regresar- Sugirió el changeling que era claustrofóbico.

-De ningún modo, ustedes tres por la derecha, nosotros dos por la izquierda- Dijo uno de estos.

Los changelings se dividieron y empezaron a caminar para buscar nuevamente, poco a poco los del grupo de la derecha empezaron a sentir que la cueva temblaba un poquitín.

-Cre-creo que deberíamos volver…Sinceramente tengo un mal presentimiento- Explicó el changeling asustadizo.

-Que va, si esto es roca sólida- Dijo uno golpeando una de las paredes con una de sus patas frontales, (y aquí viene Murphy con su ley)… Al dicho pony hacer esto las paredes empezaron a temblar y parte de la cueva empezó a derrumbarse; al instante los changelings salieron corriendo despavoridos, pero cuando faltaban pocos metros en la salida un bloque de tierra bloqueo la salida y como estos no pudieron pasar su lado de la cueva terminó colapsando sobre ellos sellando para siempre su destino.

Los del otro lado sintieron el temblor y salieron de la cueva. – No, no veo a los demás…¿Qué les habrá pasado?- Preguntó un changeling algo asustado.

-Ya no están con nosotros, sigamos- Dijo fríamente el líder continuando con el rumbo.

-bueno…seguir es lo que nos queda- susurró el otro changeling cabizbajo lamentando la pérdida de sus compañeros.

**Con el segundo grupo que va en dirección al Oeste…**

-Hasta ahora nada interesante, todo parece normal- Bufó un changeling aburrido de su búsqueda sin frutos.

-un momento, esperen¿..Que..?¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó uno de estos señalando con su linterna unas pisadas de pony.

-Son..pisadas..sigamos su rastro- Ordenó el líder mirando felizmente las pisadas.

Los changelings sin perder tiempo apresuraron el paso.

-Más rápido, más rápido- Alentó un changeling al ver como la lluvia borraba las huellas, a esto los changelings avanzaron trotando y a lo lejos divisaron algo cercano a un árbol.

-Esa silueta, parece ser un pony, veamos a ver…apaguen sus linternas- Ordenó el líder caminando con sigilo.

Luego de sigilosamente avanzar encontraron a Rarity descansando bajo un árbol.

-Eureka- Susurro un changeling feliz de ver a una víctima.

Otro changelings sacó unas esposas y se la colocó con cuidado y sin despertarla en las patas traseras.

Luego entre dos de estos secuaces la subieron al lomo de otro y se la llevaron.

-_Uhmm…¿Por qué..siento..movimiento?-_ Pensó Rarity despertando y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

_-E..espera…me han..capturado-_ Pensó asustada dándose cuenta de la situación.

Rarity comenzó lentamente a llorar hasta que no se aguantó y lloraba notablemente.

-¿Qué pasa nena, estas asustada?- Se burló el changeling que la llevaba en el lomo.

-¡Déjenme!- Se quejó Rarity sin dejar de llorar ni gimotear.

-Te dejaremos a merced de Chrysalis, a ver qué hará contigo y con tus compañeras…tal vez sean desolladas..o sean obligadas a trabajo forzado- Afirmó el changeling para asustarla.

-Nooooo- Dijo Rarity llorando asustada por lo dicho.

**Mientras con el 3er grupo…**

El grupo buscaba por todos los alrededores y sitios disponibles para esconderse por lo cual no avanzaban muy rápido, pronto la lluvia empezó a caer más intensamente y los relámpagos comenzaron a hacerse presentes en la zona.

-Creo que por aquí vendrá una pequeña-gran tormenta- Dijo un changeling mirando el cielo.

-Sí, pero aún así debemos buscarlas- Dijo decidido a encontrarlas.

-Será mejor seguir, sería bueno ir con los casco llenos- Argumentó un changeling sin dejar de buscar.

-Esperen, miren hacia haya- Dijo uno de estos apuntando hacia un pequeño grupo de montañas.

Los demás dejaron lo que hacían y fijaban la vista en el objetivo antes señalado.

-Creo que es ahí que deberíamos buscar- Argumentó.

-Excelente, seguro por haya están esas condenadas- Dijo cruelmente mientras caminaba con los otros en dirección a dicho determinado territorio.

-Si están ahí nos ganaremos tremendas medallas- Dijo uno de estos ilusionados e imaginándose la premiación.

-Y si no están estamos…- Dijo pasando la mano por su cuello.

-Ehh…seamos positivos- Dijo consiente otro changeling de la situación mientras caminaban y se acercaban cada vez más a las montañas pero así que su distancia entre dichas formaciones rocosas y ellos se reducía, así la fuerza tormenta incrementaba.

-Casi lo tenemos, ya tengo en la boca el sabor de la victoria- Dijo un changeling.

-Esperen chicos, déjenme descansar en este árbol- Dijo un changeling apoyándose de cierto árbol.

-Que vago, te vas a morir por vago- Bufo otro changeling mientras seguía caminando.

Algunos instantes después un rayo impactó al árbol donde se recostaba dicho changeling y este último resulto siendo frito muriendo al instante.

-eh…eh..no..no me desees nada malo- Dijo otro changeling muy asustado al changeling que le deseó la muerte al otro changeling (valga la redundancia).

-Si no te lo buscas..no- Dijo tranquilamente el otro mientras los demás lo seguían aunque algo "friqueados" por lo que acababa de suceder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias de nuevo por leer, esta vez les tocó a los changelings…A ver si los otros sobreviven en el camino…a ver…

Nos leemos luego y con esto se despide su amigo escritor-lector: Roxas2key.


End file.
